In the Bloodline of the Hyuga and Uchiha
by Sheep-san
Summary: Blood line... what is that really about? Producing a heir to succeed a kingdom or a clan? What if a child was producing withhin her without her knowing? And a Kyubbi within her? What if it it becomes more dangerous than it claimed to be?


**In the Bloodline of the Hyuga and Uchiha**

**Chapter I: The Kyubi within the Heiress**

A/n: This is a new fanfic that I've thought of. Hope you readers like it...

Somewhere in a dark place, two male in the dark spoke as if there was no one around them.

"Are you sure it is in the girl?" a male voice enters; he could not be seen in the dark. With a little help with the sun, you could see some parts of the clothing. It was a black overcoat with red clouds.

"I'm sure. After all it was the agreement." Enter another male voice; he had the same clothing as the man that was beside him.

"Why should we trust you?"

"Would you rather die?" ask the male, shining his shigaren.

"N-no!"

"Good."

_Tmp. Tmp._

Steps interrupted the small meeting between them as they look up to see a blue male with shark's fin.

"You ready, Itachi?" ask the shark, Kisuma, who was also in the Askua clothing.

"Let's go. I have to visit someone. After all it's getting stronger." Itachi smirk as the two vanish to where their destination lies.

"Move faster!" Hiashi command as he and the heir of the Hyuga were sparring. Neji was nearby and Hanabi was on the other side of the Main Hyuga's dojo. Hinata was almost out of breath as she felt a hand whack her in the stomach sending her down to the dojo's floors.

"Hah… hah…" Hinata breathe as she rose from her spot. Hiashi stood up straight, beads of sweat was coming down from his face. He had to admit, Hinata had improve since the Chunin Exam.

"A break?" a maid asks entering the dojo with a tray of drinks in her hands. Hiashi nods his head, as the three move towards the table that the maid had laid the drinks.

"Hinata-sama, aren't you going to have some?" Neji ask turning around with a drink in his hand, the maid bow and left the dojo. Hiashi noticed something unusual about his elder daughter, he activate his Brachyuran and scan Hinata's body. His eyes widen as a feature of some sort of animal glow from her body forming an animal that he was far too familiar with.

"Hinata?" Hanabi question with concern on her face, usual about this time she would shutter and blush.

"They're near." Hinata said turning her head to look outside of the dojo. The two cousins look at each other with question wondering what she meant, while Hiashi's face was stone.

'_Something not right.'_ Hiashi thought, walking to Hinata his hand reach for her. In a split second, Hinata kick his hand away from her as if he was an enemy of Kohona.

"Arg." A grunt from Hiashi takes a two-step back away from Hinata. Neji and Hanabi alert of the action they witness and walk towards the two.

"Hiashi-dono, is there something wrong with Hinata?" Neji ask.

"I don't know."

"Hinata-sama?" Neji ask, walking towards Hinata. Just when he was about to reach for her, a voice shouts out.

"Don't touch her!"

The three Hyuga's turn their heads to see Tsunade.

"Why?" Hanabi ask confuse on what was going on, and out of nowhere a scream came from Hinata. Sounds of her screams alert the Hyuga's Dojo. The four went to her, circling around her trying to find something that would hurt her.

"M—make… I-it s-stop!" Hinata said, her hand clutches her ears, eyes shut tight.

"Hinata! What's wrong? Are you feeling alright?" Hanabi asked in a worried matter as a younger sister. Tsunade kneel down to Hinata grabbing her arms and pushing them up.

"Hinata!" Tsunade called, once getting a clear picture of her face, she let out a sharp gasp.

"No… it can't…"

"What's wrong?" Neji ask concerning over the fact that there's was no scratch on her that would make her scream like this.

"I-I'm sorry…" Hinata plead in a child voice, it was the sounds of begging in her voice and eyes. She raises her head for all to see. She wasn't herself. This isn't her. It was someone else, someone who was different.

"Hinata…" Hiashi barely whisper, hearing his voice, Hinata turned her head.

"Otou-kun… I'm sorry…. I'm sorry…"

"What are you saying?"

"Hinata! Can you hear me? You have to fight it! Don't let it control you! You have to fight it!" Tsunade command, releasing her grip of Hinata's arms. As she release her arms, it went limp, back to her side of her body.

"I can't… they're coming for me…" Hinata whisper looking up at them. A gasp came from the group. One eye was the Hyuga trait the sliver one, the other one was silted like a wolf it was hazel. A gold charka slowly made its way out of Hinata's body.

"Ah… how nice of you to let me out…" came a female voice.

"You!" Hiashi grunted, activating his Baguyan.

"Ah…I wouldn't do that if I was you. If you want to hurt this girl."

Hiashi growled, deactivating his Bauygan.

"What do you want with Hinata?!" Neji asked, activating his Banyugan. Hanabi was now, behind Hiashi. While Tsunade stood up and gave a stern look.

"Yes," Tsunade repeated, "what do you want with Hinata?"

"Oh. It's not what I want, it's what they want."

"Who are they?"

"Just someone. After all… it was all in the blood."

"What do you mean in the blood?!" Hiashi demanded, "What's in her blood?"

"Sorry, it seemed I leaked a little too much information. Heh, heh, heh, heh."

"Answer me!!"

It was already too late, the creature vanished into a puff of clouds and drove inside of Hinata's body leaving her to collapse onto the dojo floor, a terrified gasped came from her as she shivers.

"Hinata, can you hear me?!" Hiashi said, reaching towards his daughter. A spark came from Hinata's body when his hand was five inches away from her shoulder. Shocking him, he whisked his hand away, and stood back. Gold sparks sparked out of her body acting as a shield for anyone that comes near her.

"What's going on?!" Hiashi turned his attention to Tsunade whose face was stern as if she knew it was coming.

"Hokage!"

"I'm sorry," Tsuande spoke after sighing, "I didn't think that it would be out and like this."

"You knew. Even the Third Hokage?"

"Yes… we, the Hokage know a little about the Kyubi, but we didn't expect two of them in the village."

"Excuse me, but what's going on?" Neji asked, getting irritated of not knowing what is going on, he deactivated the Buyagan when it went into Hinata's body.

"You see… there are two Kyubis in the Hidden Village of Leaves. One; you already know about the nine-tailed fox. And two; the one that is now inside of Hinata's body."

"But why inside her? Why Hinata-sama?"

"I don't know… all I know was that it all began after the Uchia's chaos."

"What do you mean?"

"You mean when Itachi…" Hiashi couldn't bring himself to finish what he would say. Tsunade nodded her head, "Hai, after a week, the Third Hokage felt something was wrong with the girl."

"How could we not notice it?"

"You didn't. You and Neji were occupied to know anything."

"How? If we noticed it sooner, it wouldn't happen to her."

"Even if you noticed it sooner it wouldn't change anything."

"How did it all happen?"

"I don't know… all I was told that it was locked inside of the child's memories."

"Locked? How?" Hanabi spoke, wondering how could something happen to Onee-chan.

"She suppressed it, forgetting about it ever happened."

"How did it all happen?"

"Right now, we don't know. All we know is that it's all inside her mind. It can only be brought back if she were to- -"

"- -revisited that night." Hiashi repeated, looking over at his elder daughter.

"Sadly yes… but with that amount of power. I don't think anyone could be able to revisit that night again."

"What's going to happen to Hinata-sama?"

"It's best to keep her here with a protection Justus." Tsuande said with a sigh, walking towards Hinata. The sparks had calm down, slowly they surround her body. Tsuande's hand reached towards Hinata, it didn't spark at her but only to surround her like a warm light.

"Neji… come here."

A questioning look was on Neji's face; he shook his head and walked to her.

"Reach to her."

Neji was not sure that it was safe enough.

"It's all right, just reach to her."

With the reassuring words from the Hokage, Neji reached towards Hinata. The gold lightning bolts surround him as it did to the Hokage.

"Hmm… interesting."

"What is it?"

"It seemed that it only sparks to those that Hinata have a emotional feeling towards too."

"What do you mean?"

"Feeling of failure. Feeling of not being loved to. Feeling of hatred."

"Hatred? Is that even inside of her?"

"Hai, it's inside of every living person. My guess is that it only react to one of the strongest emotion in her body."

"What is that emotion?" Hanabi ask, curious of what kind of emotion that would let this happen.

"The emotion of being scarred for life and pain within herself and all those who surround her."

"So, in other words, she has a grudge of the feeling of being in pain?"

"Yes, that's what I'm thinking."

"Then who would cause this?"

"I don't know… all I know is that she knows the--?"

"Hinata!!"

The shouts of the Hokage made the alarm of the Hyuga's to turn their head to see Hinata standing up. Still in a daze, eyes pitching into a darker shade of black. The gold lightning bolts grew larger by the second. Sparks shooting off the walls without warnings and sounds of the electrically surging though her.

A/n: Review... you know ya wanna.


End file.
